Talk:Gotei 13/Archive 1
About Kido Corps Officially, they are not a Gotei 13 part, as far as I know, but they're considered like by the Central 46&cie, so please, stop reverting. --[[User:Mili-Cien | Mili]]'-'''Cien'' 19:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I re-up this, because you seem to ignore it. Well, if you want, you can make a full article about Kido Corps. But actually, we're following that, but I'll put an advert about it...Mili-Ciensys This is old, but before I close this - I just wanted to add that the kido corp information has since been removed from this page because it now has its own page. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Isshin Kurosaki I tried including him in the table under an "unspecified" header, but it was removed rather quickly. We already know by his own words that Kurosaki was a captain, a fact made even more obvious by the fact that he carries a captain's haori over his shoulder http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/bleach/0/188/2. Now, I'm not interested in beginning some sort of conflict by pushing him into the table, but as a former captain, he needs to be mentioned somewhere in the article. The Seaweed Ambassador 22:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) There really is no issue over whether or not he is a captain. The issue is captain of what exactly. The page is pretty specific on the information given to put him on there would be fine if there was any mention of what he was captain of, but there isnt therefore he cant be placed in some unknown category, its best to wait and see if its mentioned then he can be placed there, There is not even any mention of his actual history in that regard everyone else mentioned we know what division and for past captains we know what their history related to the Gotei 13 was the same cant be said for isshin at this point. Salubri 23:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :While it is highly belived and hinted that he may have been a Captain,(even I belive it) there is no concrete proof of it. The only thing we know is that he is Captain-level, and has what appears to be a Haori. Shinji did not recognized him so he was a member of the Gotei 13 aftrer shinji left or posible an seated/unseated officer. The mattter of fact, is if there was no picture of him or a Haoiri over his shoulder then no one would even think to assumed that he was a Captain, so until he or someone else says "I am/hewas a Captain" then he does not get mentioned here. WhiteStrike 23:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sigh, if you look at the bottom of his Haori you see a pattern on it that only occures on Captains Haori thus edvidence that at some point he was a Captain.Not to mention his talk about Captain class zanpukto hw captains have to keep them at a managable size.If he wasn't a captain then there was nopoint of him specificfying that word and could of just used the word shinigami instead.Saimaroimaru 23:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :The key element is the haori, which is exclusively used by the division captains. We have already seen how different the outfit of the Kidō Corps Commander is. All of the Onmitsukidō wear a low-profile black uniform, even the high ranking ones, as seen in Soifon's flashbacks. We also know that even as the Commander-in-Chief, Yoruichi avoided using the haori while performing this office, only using the sleeve-less uniform. That only leaves the Royal Guard as the only squad that we have yet to see in uniform, but as you all know, that division is composed of former captains. The Seaweed Ambassador 23:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) So we established hes a captain? Good as for what division, honestly I think he was the Captain of 10th division before Hitsuguya.On the subject of Yoroichi, in the Pendilum flash back she is shown wearing her haori therefore its not a constant case with her.Saimaroimaru 23:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :That was during the captain's meeting, she has yet to be seen wearing it while working with the Onmitsukidō, which was my point, they don't sport any kind of haori. The Seaweed Ambassador 00:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) She was shown again waering it when she went to go mess with yung Byakuya and in a flash back when she is seen running with Kisuke before he became captain.Saimaroimaru 00:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but she was not working with the Onmitsukidō, she was in Soul Society representing the 2nd division post-captain's meeting not the Onmitsukidō, its noted in my previous comments. The Seaweed Ambassador 00:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) How is she representing 2nd division in the flash back with Kisuke. I think you think I am saying Captains constantly wea their Haori, no I am not just saying the Haori with those marking and the division crestrepresents the rank of Captain.Let just end this convosersation here.Saimaroimaru 00:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :We are straying away from the topic, the key element here is that none of the high ranking Onmitsukidō use any kind of haori while in office, not ever her, as a matter of fact she can't wear a haori and perform Shunkō without tearing it apart. The Seaweed Ambassador 00:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I al am just saying that all captains at some point wear the haori. Since it established that Kisshin was a captain at some point theres no point to continue.Saimaroimaru 00:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Anyway, why can't we add a section for captains with unspecified divisions? I can count at least six unknown captains in The Sealed Sword Frenzy, we don't need to add them to the table but at least some mention could be useful as this is supposed to be the most detailed Bleach database. The Seaweed Ambassador 03:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Because end order to be added you need at least the name of the captain or part of it.Unless you can give us a name, they stay unadded.Saimaroimaru 04:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::That seems rather ironic, considering that a guy named "Old Arrancar" has an entire article, not a section, for his one-panel-existing self. I'm merely suggesting that we make a passing reference to them in order to find a suitable place for Isshin. The Seaweed Ambassador 06:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Then Make a page for them, there no point putting,"6 unamed captains" in this section. Make a page about them, include a pic of them, then mention them with it hyperlinked to their page, that how we go about unamed characters.Saimaroimaru 06:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Rukia Kuchiki I just wanted to point out, and I have made the correction, that it doesn't say that she is strong enough to be a lieutenant/Vice-captain. Only thing Chappy says to Ichigo is that Rukia is strong enough to be a seated officer but Byakuya took her out of the officer candidature process. Not saying she isn't Vice-captain level but nothing in the manga or anime says she is. --Tinni 14:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What does this mean? "On a regular bases, the Captains are spread out with their divisions doing their duties all across the Soul Society." The not portrayed like it originally was with current story arc, when ichigo originally entered soul society to save rukia the captains and lieutenants gathered to meet on the potential threat. It is basically shown that the captains rarely ever meet in an entire group except on certain occasions and are normally spread throughout soul society with their divisions doing whatever it is that their divisions do. Its rare for divisions to interact at all and it is not uncommon for it to take a full day for captains or their lieutenants to show up for meetings as they are so spread out.Salubri 05:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Then you should phrase that sentence better, make it easier to understand. Kido corp Why is the kido corp listed in the Division Specialty table with the Gotei 13 division? They aren't part of the Gotei 13. Tinni 13:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually just noticed that the Kido corp has a entry in all tables. What the? Did I miss something? Tinni 13:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :There is a message about it at the top of the talk page, dated November 2008, which was before my time here. Seems to have been an issue with it before. Judging from Mili-cien's comment, there was not a Kido Corp page at the time. Given that there is a page dedicated to it now, and that this page is explicitly for the Gotei13, I'd say that it would be fine to remove the listing of the Kido Corp. Also, good idea Tinni with the gate guardians. --Yyp 13:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well it's done. I also modified the introduction to reflect the change. You might want to consider taking the message down from top of the talk page. Thanks! The gate guardians are always over looked. Tinni 13:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Division Speciality I have just removed the following from the division speciality section. Aside from no source being given, I find many of them to be dubious at best. Some seem to contradict the stated purpose of the Onmisukido, and it paints a generally anti-establishment picture. Therefore, I want to be certain of its authenticity. If anyone has a source for this, then maybe it can go back in, but otherwise it stays off the page. --Yyp 11:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, it seems the source has been identified, and it is a fan-made rpg website (No, I won't give the link to it - we don't do advertising). Even if what the site says is based on something official, it is still posted on a fan-made rpg site, so it has no standing as far as I'm concerned without said official source. And since I highly doubt that there is such a source, this is not to be put into the article. --Yyp 11:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) On a related note, I don't want to see anyone adding what the division's specialities are based on anything other than it being explicitely stated in the story, databooks or KT's interviews. I have previously removed things like "many of its members appear to be skilled in Kidō." from the 5th Div section. This is nonsense - when have we ever seen what the general membership of the 5th squad can do? The top two or three members of a division being good at Kido does not make it the entire division's speciality. --Yyp 11:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Renji not knowing who Matsumoto's captain was "Due to the lack of cohesion, it is also not uncommon for lieutenants to know one another, but be entirely unfamiliar with each others' Captain if they are relatively new. For example, at the time of Ichigo's invasion, Renji is completely unaware that Rangiku's captain is Hitsugaya." I removed the above line because I believe that it is a misinterpretation of what happened. The above comment is based on this page. However, I believe what's happening there is that Renji being new didn't know/recall immediately which squad's vice-captain Matsumoto was, not that he didn't know Hitsugaya Toshiro was the captain of squad 10. At least that's what I think. I am happy to put it back if others think the point is legitimate. Tinni 03:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Those statements seem to be quite a leap just from a little offhand comment Renji made once. I think it's best that they be removed. Twocents 04:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Soifon - Former lieutenant of 2nd? I think she was Yoruichi's VC prior to her desertion, wasn't she? Weedefinition 20:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) No evidence, only speculation. Arrancar109 20:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yamamoto genryuusai In the translation from mangastream, it states that he is the 30th Captain Commander for Gotei 13, but the translation in OM doesn't have it. So, should that be added under 'previous captains' in the Captains box?Arceus03 13:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :The mangastream translation is wrong. There is no mention of it in the raw or any other translation. They either made it up or mistranslated it. It was on the article, but it was removed once the error was confirmed. It will not be allowed back onto the page. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. No wonder it was not in OM then. That clears it up.Thanks =D Arceus03 15:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 5th Division speciality The manga makes brief, indirect mention of the 5th division's specialty being communications. All of the identified messengers (though remaining unnamed) I recall were tagged as 5th Division members. For example, Nanao and a messenger (it also includes a reason why some messages are sent by hand, instead of by hell-butterflies). I couldn't be arsed to find other scenes where a messenger was found, but yeah. Something to think about. ----れび (talk to Lavi!) 19:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) That is the 5th unit of the Onmitsukidō, not the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. Your link is to a mistranslation. This is confirmed in the Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 99. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I see. ----れび (talk to Lavi!) 19:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 10th squad i thought that the 10th divisition was in charge of paperwork, i mean they are always doing it. :All Divisions handle their own paperwork. It is not something unique to the 10th Division. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Captain images In episode 168, there are two clear shots of the current lineup of Captains. Would I be allowed to add them? Maggosh 00:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Looking into it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC)